


Routine

by crapso



Series: KageHi Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapso/pseuds/crapso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi i'm sick and sleepy so here take a kagehina university one-shot love you bye<br/>so sick<br/>I am so sick</p>
    </blockquote>





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm sick and sleepy so here take a kagehina university one-shot love you bye  
> so sick  
> I am so sick

Hinata was loud. He banged against walls, charged down school hallways, drummed his sneakers against the kitchen counters, yelled at parking meters and text books, and barged through dorm room doors. And now that Kageyama was literally living with him, taking classes with him, and going to practice with him, he was exposed to this increased volume for at least 10 hours a day. And it was tiring.

“I think the older he got, the louder he got.”  He commented while unpacking, on the phone with Suga who just laughed and said, “You’re just noticing his volume now?”

“Well, in Karasuno, I didn’t have to be _near_ him all the time. And I often just blocked him out.” Calling Suga was comforting for Kageyama, having an older and still soothing voice from his home that weren’t his nagging parents. But Suga just defended Hinata no matter what, saying it was his “college nerves” or his “young adult enthusiasm”, two traits that Kageyama didn’t have yet, for some reason.

 

But Hinata indeed showed those "college nerves" when he burst through their door for the first time, a week in living there and nearly knocking down the door in the process.

“Dumbass.” Kageyama remarked, scribbling messy and inaccurate dates on their calendar, “You’re going to break the fucking door.”

“I can’t…” Hinata said, his face pallid and his hands grabbing at the strap on his bag- a nervous habit that Kageyama started to notice in their second year, “I can’t find m-my…”

“Your…” Kageyama raised his eyebrows.

“My class! I can’t find my class!” Hinata broke down, “I checked the map and then I checked it again and then I made sure I had the right map and so I bought an extra one but then I think they swindled me out of my money and also a bit of my map got ripped off so now I have no idea what that part of the campus looks like and I have no money left to go guy another map and-”

“Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up.” Kageyama grabbed his jacket collar and dragged him out of the dorm, smothering him a little bit to get him to shut up and stop panicking and tugging him down the hallway, “I’ll help you find your class if you just shut up for a second.”

Hinata nodded miserably, trying to keep up with Kageyama’s fast pace and the setter noticed the melancholy expression on his little face, and subconsciously pulled him a little closer, subtly wrapping an arm around his shoulder and muttering, “You’re alright, Hinata. You’ll do fine here. You don’t need all those maps, just wait for me and we’ll go to class together, okay?”

“…Okay.”

After that incident they always walked together to class in the mornings and afternoons, lugging quick portable breakfasts and lunches and tying each other’s shoes if their laces got loose and sometimes even getting lost but it didn’t matter because they were lost together… and it soon became routine.

Xx 

But the barging through dorm doors continued. Hinata burst through it for a second time, showing that “young adult enthusiasm” Suga was talking about but in a much more childish manner- that is, Hinata had devolved by at least 10 years.

“Pew, pew! Pew, pew, pew, pew!” Hinata kicked open the door, leaning and aiming his two nerf guns at an unpleased Kageyama while making juvenile sound effects with one of his eyes squeezed shut. Plastic bullets ricocheted off Kageyama’s deadpanned face, falling one by one until the “pew”s were replaced by a loud screech because Kageyama was growling and standing up quickly.

“Christ! Get away from me!” Hinata clambered and stumbled over the doorway, covering his face and blindly shooting more bullets as a defense but not hitting Kageyama to any prevail.

The setter grabbed them, “Where did you even get these?!”

“M-me and the guys went to the new toy store down the street…”

“You’re pathetic.”

“Hey!” Hinata protested, wincing immediately because Kageyama suddenly spun around to threateningly aim the gun at him, but didn’t shoot, because, “I’m not a child.”

But in thirty minutes they both had their hands full of nerf guns, ducking and screaming and somersaulting around their dorm room as they irrationally pummeled each other with tiny child size plastic bullets for ages 7-12. And then after ten minutes they would silently bend down and pick up all the bullets they shot, and get right back into it seconds later. This went on all night and soon became another common routine for the both of them.

 Xx

The third time that Hinata barged through their dorm room door and burst it open, was done by his back, and by someone else there with him. Kageyama was lying on the couch, on his back with his laptop on his stomach, when he was about to turn and yell at Hinata. But Hinata wasn’t alone.

“Ah, Shouyou!”

“Mmm…”

“Holy shit.” Kageyama breathed. That was definitely a girl, a girl that Hinata was clinging to and sucking the life out of and moaning against.

They hadn’t seen him yet. He could still sneak away…

“Where’s you bed?” She was asking in an odd breathless way. She was a little taller than Hinata, so it looked awkward to see her bending down in order to kiss him, but Kageyama did admit Hinata did look a little… preoccupied and _very_ passionate.

“Over there.” He breathed back, pointing absently in the direction of his room. They were up against a wall and had their eyes closed, so Kageyama took this opportunity to quietly close his laptop and gently fall off the couch with a small _thump._ They started moving just as he started moving, them fumbling and blindly bumping into things while he desperately and with little noise, crawled across the floor on his hands and knees. He ducked behind a piece of furniture and made his way into his own room, watching Hinata’s door close behind the stranger’s back and listening to their moans fade away.

Kageyama stayed in their until the next morning, sneaking out into the kitchen for only a moment to grab a bowl of cereal for supper, and then going back in and sitting on his bed while reading with his headphones on- to block out the distant creaking of bed springs.

He hoped that _this_ would not become routine.

Xx 

The fourth time that Hinata burst through his door was somewhat involved with a girl, but the girl wasn’t there this time. It was just Hinata, sobbing wildly and rushing into his room while loudly slamming the door behind him. Kageyama paused in between a spoon of cereal on the way to his mouth and sighed, realizing he was on “girl trouble” duty and pushed his way into Hinata’s room.

“Hey… buddy.”

“Go away.” Hinata sniveled into his pillow.

“What happened this time? Did she break up with you again?”

Hinata rolled over, his face flushed and nose runny as he wailed, “I just don’t know what’s wrong with me! I don’t know why she doesn’t like me anymore… I don’t know what I did… would it really be that hard to date me?!”

“What? No.” Kageyama sat on the bed next to him, realizing what he had just said and pausing before stammering, “I-I mean… girls suck. Who needs them?”

“I do. But they don’t need me.”

“No, that’s not true.” Kageyama leaned in and said harshly, “Don’t- don’t undermine yourself like that. I needed you, and I still do. And other people do as well- anyone would need you, Hinata. You change lives, okay?! You're fucking amazing and no random girl deserves you, don't you ever forget that!”

Hinata blinked. His tears had stopped running and his wobbly chin was replaced with wide eyes and a heightened blush. And by looking at his face Kageyama suddenly repeated the words he had just said and holy fuck, what the hell did he just say?

But Hinata just hugged him. Laughed _and hugged him,_ wrapping his little arms around his neck and pushing his smiling tearstained face into Kageyama’s collarbone. His arms hung lifeless in the air, and he choked, “What… what is happening-”

“We’re hugging.” Hinata said, squeezing him a little tighter. Eventually Kageyama squeezed back.

He kinda hoped… that _this_ would become routine?

 Xx

The fifth time that Hinata barged into their dorm room door was a year later with Kageyama, both bursting in and shoving each other while their mouths collided roughly and they stumbled their way onto their couch, quickly pinning each other and moving their crotches in rhythm to the sound of their lustful moans. And Kageyama couldn’t help but revel in Hinata’s lewd sounds and enjoy how loud they were. His hands traveled down the smaller boy’s back and into his pants, secretly loving that Hinata was loud.

Now this… _this_ was Kageyama’s favorite routine out of all of them.

Xxx


End file.
